


Underwater Kisses

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Underwater Kisses

Short, fluffy, prompt based. I don’t own RPM.

 

“Dr. K made an agreement with the new Corinth pool for us to train there a few days a week,” Scott informed.

“Pool training?” Summer raised an eyebrow.

“Swimming is great exercise and can work some muscles that don’t get used in our normal training regiments.”

“Sounds fun,” Flynn nodded.

“It’s been years since I’ve been swimming. It’s so much fun!” Ziggy chattered to Dillon who simply shrugged.

They soon got used to the new schedule and had a “free time” after they would swim their laps. A lot of times they’d end up playing Volleyball or just float around and relax.

One of these times, Ziggy was floating and staring at the ceiling, Flynn, Summer, and Scott set up a hoop and were playing water basketball, and Dillon was just mindlessly swimming.

Ziggy was startled as Dillon bumped into him. After floundering around, he got himself turned around and upright.

Dillon stood up and wiped the water off of his face, “Sorry.”

Ziggy laughed, “it’s fine, you just surprised me.” He splashed water at Dillon.

Dillon splashed back and it soon turned into a water fight. They started chasing after each other trying to out splash the other, eventually leading to them trying to dunk the other.

Eventually Dillon pulled Ziggy under the water and placed a kiss on his lips. Ziggy shot out of the water choking.

“I’m sorry,” Dillon offered as he tried to make sure Ziggy was actually breathing.

Once Ziggy got his breath, he smiled, “You just surprised me.”

“You two aren’t killing each other over there, are you?” Summer yelled to the other side of the pool.

They both looked at each other laughing and yelled back a “No,” in unison.

Ziggy jumped toward Dillon and tackled him into the water, this time he kissed Dillon. Dillon stood and coughed a bit, “You could have just pulled me down.”

“You needed payback,” Ziggy stuck his tongue out before splashing at Dillon again.

 


End file.
